On the one hand, steel cord constructions, in general, and multi-strand steel cord constructions, in particular, are widely known in the art, for example for the reinforcement of rubber tires, conveyor belts, hoses and timing belts.
Protective and bullet-proof clothing, on the other hand, is also widely known in the art. Bullet-proof clothing are commonly reinforced with high-tensile synthetic yarns such as aramide in order to obtain a sufficient bullet-resistance. Synthetic yarns have proved to provide for a sufficient bullet-resistance, but their resistance against stabs and knives has remained insufficient.